far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 452 - Pink Oracle
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 452 - Pink Oracle is the four-hundred fifty-second regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred eighteenth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Pink Sheep Kurt emerges and sees the Pink Sheep has been escaping. He explains that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser has reached $31,000.00, an increase $8,333.43 during the sixteen in-game days he walked east. Kurt thanks Guude for part of that, and now has three more MindCrack videos to make. Recognizing that he has not been continuing east, Kurt takes the Pink Sheep as a sign that he should hid head west again. Kurt recognizes that the game itself has intervened in the form of an oracle. Monument Building Sheering the sheep, Kurt begins to construct a new monument marking the east journey. Starting to carve an 'E' for east in the snow, Kurt briefly sleeps and continues construction again. A black/pink wool alternating tower is made, and Kurt thanks '0' for donating 1,479.94. Marking the 'Great Pink Sheep of the East', Kurt says he had good fun during the east journey. Taking a photo of the Eastern Monument Kurt laughs at the horrible 'E' he made. Finally heading west, Kurt figures in March he will keep making positive progress to the Far Lands. He gets across a lake before he needs to sleep again. Question: What about good rum? Have you ever tried rum oramarmical, or are you more into dermamaical rum? Rum is for mixing drinks, and Kurt is still pretty sober. Kurt going west feels strange as he was used to going east. Question: Have you ever considered playing old games on YouTube like Unreal 1, Myst, old Need for Speed games, etc? Kurt has considered it, but says he is still not settled in his new house. He even almost moved his office to the spare bedroom. Question: Any favorite dishes you want to share? Seeing a flaming Zombie and Spider, Kurt flees. He really only likes spaghetti. Question: If you could create your own ice cream flavour, what would you put in it? Kurt really is a fan of caramel, and he loved cookie dough ice cream before he went gluten free. Question: Have you ever considered going vegetarian? He has considered it, and there are several concerns he has with the treatment of animals. There are also environmental concerns and Kurt says that a lot of greens in salads are still living. It would be too difficult for Kurt as it would limit his choices and he has trouble keeping weight. Question: If you could do any extreme sport, what would it be? Auto racing would be Kurt's answer. Question: What classes did you take in high school and college? Kurt took quite a lot of classes, and one of his favorites was a technology class in high school. However, it was ruined by students tampering, and it annoyed him. Question: Do you have any plans to make a Minecraft server for your fans to play on? It's something Kurt's considered but administration would be a pain, and it would be for patrons. There was the free MindCrack server that burned, and PlayMindcrack has had its issues. Patron servers would be the go-to to keep trolls out. Question: What are some states you think you might enjoy and consider visiting? Alaska is high on Kurt's list to visit, and he wanders upon a new lava floe. Wolfie runs right toward it, and Kurt gets him away before discussing Oregon and Yellowstone and places he wants to visit. Hawaii is another state Kurt would like to see for its nature. Kurt starts singing the start of the states song and Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 03 - Let's Leave and Grow Home (Gameplay) - 01 - Drunk Little Robot.